Just Dance 2014
Just Dance 5 '''is a dance/rhythm game developed and published by Ubisoft. It is the fifth installment in the series and the first to be released on the PS4. The game was released on 2013 with the PS4 version being released on 2013. Gameplay Like the other games, you must mimic the dancers moves. The dance is rated either X, OK, GOOD, or PERFECT. The wii remote, PS3 motion controller, PS4 motion controller, and the Kinect sensor are the judges on how well you are in sync with the dancer The game has returning modes like Dance Mashup, Alternative Mode, Puppet Master Mode, Dance Battles, Dance Quests, Dancer Card, and the new Just Design mode where you can create your own dancer. After you dance, you will get mojo points that help you boost up your dance rank. The mojo points also help you unlock dance mashups, new dancer card avatars, alternative modes, battles, and more. Get a max rank, and unlock the exclusive ultimate dance mashup that mixes up all your favorite dances from Just Dance 1-4. Have a blast with the all new Party Mode where you can dance to any song, and the winner will be crowned Just Dance Party King. Just Sweat includes even 6 exciting dances to dance to, and for the first time on Just Dance, they calculate your heart rate by the motion of your dance moves and exhaustion. Your heart rate is calculated at the end of your session. Your heart rate is kept in your Sweat Storage. Sweat Storage is brand new to Just Sweat. It holds your heart rate, how many sweat classes you completed, and your timing. Dance Mashup The game has 22 dance mashups for all consoles. *Bacarra - Yes Sir I Can Boogie *Backstreet Boys - Everybody (Backstreet's Back) *Bananarama - More More More *Britney Spears - I Wanna Go *Christina Aguilera - Your Body *Culture Club - Karma Chamellion *Elton John & Kiki Dee - Dont Go Breaking My Heart *Kesha - Blow *Kimbra - Cameo Lover *Kylie Monigue - Timebomb *M.I.A - Paper Planes *Macklemore - Thrift Shop *Marina & The Diamonds - Power & Control *Miley Cyrus - Party In The USA *Nicki Minaj - Starships *One Direction - Live While Were Young *Pitbull, Christina Aluegria - Feel This Moment *Pink - Blow Me (One Last Kiss) *Selena Gomez & The Scene - Round and Round *Skrillex - Bangarang *Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble *Toni Basil - Mickey *Will.i.am featuring Britney Spears - Scream & Shout *Zimmerman - Little At Town (PS) Alternative Mode (N) = NTSC exclusive (North American consoles) (W) wii and wii u (ps) playstation Just Sweat This game features 6 sweat dances. Each dance contains 1 gold move that helps your energy build. Complete the gold move and it will go in your personal Sweat Storage. Sweat Storage is a new feature to Just Sweat. It is a file that contains all of your data including your Sweat Journal. Sweat Journals are journals that measures your heart rate. Each time you dance, the journal records your heart rate. Your heart rate is added to your Heart Rank. If your heart rank is 1000, you officially get your Sweat Degree. The mode features 6 new dances. *Country Workout Male *Football Workout Male *Futuristic Workout Female (Must be unlocked in game) *Gymnastics Workout Female *Heavy Metal Workout Male *Pop Star Workout Female *Technology Work Out Male *Oldies Work Out Male *Rap Workout Male, Male Track Listing '''NOTE: This list hasn't been confirmed. It's only for the fun of it with random songs. Once a real list of the tracks are confirmed, it will be replaced with the real list. The game contains more than 60 music tracks, and more than 10 special songs. I am having problems with the box. Please fix it. G = Gay B = Bitch a * = Lover (N) = NTSC exclusive (North American consoles) (P) = PAL exclusive (European consoles) (FUCK) = unlock it by playing all the other songs Special Songs All console exclusives must be unlocked through Uplay c'mon kesha ceetos code g Category:Dance Mashup Category:Games